It is my life
by Zackire
Summary: What if sakuragi is not what he seemed to be? Who is this new girls that had been paluging Rukawa's & Mitsui's mind? non-yaoi


It's my life  
  
  
  
A/N: hiya all! Ok I know I still haven't updated the slam dunk and sailormoon crossover fic yet but I just can't help myself and decided to post yet another fic. Don't worry this time its totally about Slam Dunk and no crossovers. For the other fics and I am currently on, *scratches her head* I dunno when I'm gonna update them.. hehehe  
  
Standard disclaimers applied.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Sakuragi Return  
  
  
  
Sakuragi bend down obediently to let the doctor inspect his back. It had been three months since he had his back injury during the match with Sannoh's basketball team. At first, everyone thought that it would be over for Sakuragi- can't play basketball anymore. But thanks to the modern technologies, he somehow made it and his back doesn't seem to pain him anymore. Still, one have to be very cautious and that is why he is in the clinic right now- to get his back checked.  
  
"Hmm… it seems that your back has improved. The muscle that was twisted previously has returned to its original position. Incredible I should say. One doesn't recover as fast as you but there is still a possibility of it being twisted again," the doctor commented as he sat down on his swerving chair.  
  
Donning his shirt back on, Sakuragi asked whether he could play basketball again.  
  
"Yes you could but…" the doctor stared wide eyes at the empty chair where Sakuragi was sitting to the opened door.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi slung his duffel bag onto his shoulders. Grinning like a simpleton, Sakuragi thought of ways to surprise his fellow comrades in Shohoku basketball team. Laughing out loud, Sakuragi went on walking home with more determination.  
  
Everyone looked at him fearfully. "Kowaii," they muttered.  
  
  
  
"Nishi! Concentrate harder on the game. Use your legs more to jump high enough to smack the ball away Yasuda!" Ryota shouted.  
  
Ryota sighed as he looked at the basketball ring. The only person who could swat a rebound ball without exerting a large amount of energy other than Akagi is Hanamichi Sakuragi.  
  
Thinking of him made Ryota misses that red haired monkey. Although Hanamichi was a pest at times, he was also a savior when in times of need. Ryota still remembered about the game between Sannoh and Shohoku last year. Even though he had hurt his back badly, Hanamichi still persist on being in the game until the end. Whether it is determination or just pure stubborn and egoism, Ryota cares naught. Without him, Shohoku may not even win the game.  
  
Ryota sighs. Thinking of Hanamichi makes his head throb. "I wonder what that monkey is doing now," he muttered.  
  
A pat on his shoulder brought his concentration back. Ryota turned and blushed hotly. "Ayako-chan."  
  
"Ryota! Don't think too much about Sakuragi. I know you misses him like I do but remember you are now the captain of the team. So you better have your wits near you," Ayako advised as she smiled.  
  
Mitsui sighed. The practice between the senior and juniors are not getting any more interesting. Although the juniors are tougher and stronger than usual, there was no excitement and fun in it. Even with the entering of our soon-to-be rookie, Ken Okoshi, the atmosphere was still stale. True that Ken had exhausted him with his maneuvers but without the red head monkey of Hanamichi, the match was still no fun.  
  
There is nobody to make stupid mistakes and go mad about it. There is no atmosphere of egoism to make Mitsui blow his top at. But the most importantly there is no Hanamichi's stupid action to laugh at.  
  
  
  
Rukawa wipes off his forehead. The practice match was good. But there was something missing.  
  
Hanamichi.  
  
Even though both of us resented each other, I still miss him. Who is going to compete with me and make me laugh secretly? I do hope that baka does not pamper his back too much else I will certainly get bored here.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* Next Day *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sakuragi took a deep breath and climbed the stairs to the gym. At last he is finally here. The familiar sounds of bouncing basketballs and screeching sneakers greeted him warmly.  
  
His heart thumped nervously. It had been three months and how many days since he had neared and stepped onto the gym's stairs. How would they greet him? Would they greet him warmly or just throw basketballs at him as a welcome back celebration.  
  
Whatever it is just don't make them forget him. A shudder runs through him. That is the worst treatment one could ever have. Taking a deep breath to calm his hay wired nerves, Sakuragi took a step forward.  
  
  
  
The sudden open of the door made everyone in the gym stop in their tracks. Basketballs suddenly were ignored allowing them to dribble slowly to a stop.  
  
All eyes were on the intruder.  
  
Red hair gleamed in the sunlight. The face was hidden in the shadows. Stepping out of the shadows, the intruder at last revealed himself. There standing in the doorway is Sakuragi Hanamichi, rebound king a.k.a. red haired monkey.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun!" exclaimed Haruko.  
  
"Uh? Haruko-chan!" on seeing Haruko, Sakuragi did the strangest thing one earth- he smiled instead of blushing. His smile was not one that depicts love but a friendship.  
  
"Oi Sakuragi! Welcome back!" Ryota commented.  
  
"Sakuragi thank god you came back! I thought you were going to be a princess all of your life, mourning and tending to your back," laughed Mitsui as she smacked Sakuragi from the back.  
  
Sakuragi smiled and glanced around. Everyone had greeted him except one. Rukawa Kaede. "Why that arrogant kitsune! Never mind. Tensai shall make him pay after this."  
  
Ken watched from afar. So this is the famous Sakuragi Hanamichi that everyone talks about. The one who had beaten Maki from Kainan, Sendoh from Ryonan and Eiji from Sannoh. At last I meet him. I wonder what his abilities are. I can't wait to find out.  
  
Unlike the seniors, Sakuragi had to do the basics instead of joining the rest of his teammates in a practice match.  
  
Even though Sakuragi was burning inside to play in the game but he managed to control it. Suddenly the memory of his new found friends hit him.  
  
"Remember Sakuragi that patience and humility will bring success," Mikegami had expressed.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* Flash back *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
It had been a month since his back injury. Sakuragi was walking at the beach when he caught sight of people playing basketball. Curious to see who it is, Sakuragi walked to the court.  
  
Sakuragi had stopped in his tracks when he saw a sleek cool move he had never seen done by the silver haired boy to shake off his opponent. After the game, Sakuragi had asked the boy his name. He is Mikegami.  
  
From then on, Sakuragi had learnt to do maneuvers that he had never done or seen. With the help of his new friend and Mikegami's own friends, who too are good in basketball, his basketball maneuvers had been improved and polished and his back injury had lessened.  
  
He was constantly reminded of their motto when they sensed that Hanamichi was at the verge of frustration and anger: Patience and humility will bring success.  
  
*~*~*~ End of Flash back *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
But when will he get to really play? This entire ball dribbling and handling is boring him to death. Wait a minute! He could show off. Well only a bit.  
  
Laughing out loud, Hanamichi suddenly dribbles the ball slowly and starts to do his 'basic' handling he head learned from his friends. Te ball were swiftly switched between his legs to his other hand. Sakuragi opened his free arm wide as he imagined a defender blocking him and served at 360 degrees with lightning speed and slammed in the ball.  
  
Haruko and Ayako watched Hanamichi from the bench side. When Sakuragi suddenly dribbled the ball slowly, Ayako thought that Sakuragi was growing tired due to his back. But she was stop short when she saw his new sleek maneuver. She had never seen anything like it. His moves were accurately calculated and executed.  
  
This could not be the same Sakuragi Hanamichi that she once knew. He never could do a basic swerve without loosing the ball and especially not that type of swerve she had just saw. Where had he learned it from? Ayako could only stare in amazement.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: ok so how do think it is? Actually it is long but I decided its enough for this chapter…lol anyway hope you enjoyed the fic and I'll try to update it soon… 


End file.
